Never Gave Up
by zombiekiller93
Summary: After finding Hershel's farm, everyone has given up hope on Sophia. Except, one redneck with a crossbow, who refuses to stop.


"Sophia!" I screamed for what felt like the countless time. My throat was burning and aching for water, but I couldn't go back yet. I had to keep looking because I'm that poor girls' only hope. It ain't like anyone else is out here, at night, looking for her. So I'm responsible now.

I had found the bed in the pantry of that farmhouse, meaning she's alive. There's a chance that it wasn't Sophia, but I tried not to dwell on that thought. It feels like a week that she's been missing, but it's barely been five days. I wonder how she's been surviving.

From what I've observed she had no idea how to live in the wild, didn't have a weapon, and wouldn't know how to find water. It's a wonder I haven't found her dead by starvation, rather than a Walker bite.

"Sophia! It's Daryl." I tried one more time but got no response. The moon casted odd shadows on everything it touched, and made the apocalyptic wordl seem more bleak. "Hey kid!" Now I'm just semi-angry that she ran off in the first place.

When I heard her screaming I was almost to her, but she ran into the trees. Then Rick ran half-assed after her. Right then and there Carol seemed more hurt, then when Ed would beat on her. That man wasn't right in the head to be hitting women like that. He deserved to be eaten alive.

The hunger in the pit of my stomach and the lack of water made my insides burn. I figured that I'd be back out here looking in the morning. For now, I had to take care of myself. Even if I did find Sophia, I couldn't help her, if I'm dying of dehydration.

There was a small clearing I had to cross to get to the other side of the woods, and just beyond that was the farmhouse. I hated open areas like this because it makes me a moving target. Not to mention that there's nowhere to hide. The grass is barely to my thighs.

With no trees looming over me I could see everything so clearly. The moon acted as a big lamp shining on every blade moving in the breeze.

I had my crossbow at the ready just in case I need it. I think I'm pretty good because I haven't seen a Walker all night. I've been out here for what I thought was about 4 hours.

A scream ripped through the late night air. I whipped my head around but couldn't see anything. "Sophia? Sophia!" I yelled and only got another outcry in response. I ran towards the trees, to my left. I saw two Walkers following something.

I followed their trail into the forest even though my feet hurt. Through the trees I kept my eyes on the monsters, not on what they were chasing. It wasn't until I ran into a small river that I saw their prey. My eyes had to adjust to the dim light, but the figure was familiar. And my mind registered who it must be.

I dispatched the two Walkers and they fell face first into the water. "Daryl!" Sophia met me half way and threw her arms around my stomach. I swung the crossbow onto my back and picked her up. "Are you okay? Are you bitten?" She was shaking in my arms and she felt so light.

"N-no." She cried and my shirt easily soaked up the tears. "It's okay." I never comforted many people, none the less a girl. But right now that is what she needs so I'd try my best. I didn't bother bending down to get my arrows because they weren't worth the waste of time. "Hold on alright." And her grip around my neck tightened.

I took off in a sprint towards Hershel's farm. I knew I didn't need to run but I felt I had to. I had to get Sophia back to her mom as soon as possible. I had to get some water and maybe a warm shower. And I had to get some sleep.

"Mr. Dixon?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you!" she kissed my cheek and went back to resting her head on my shoulder. "Your welcome." This feeling of 'love' for my new family was still foreign to me but I didn't mind.

I guess it was later than I thought because the sun started to rise over the trees. Had it taken me that long to realize my place in the group? My place was protecting and feeding the group, even if I didn't need to. It was no longer about what anyone needs or wants, but what they have to do.

Sophia was drifting in and out of sleep as I slowed to a walk. We were now in one of the grazing fields on the farm, and I was never so thankful to see that damned RV. Everyone must be inside, because no one's at the camp by the barn.

I laid the cross bow on the porch against the chair. I shifted Sophia to one side and opened the door. "Daryl!" Glenn yelled and ran from the kitchen. "Mommy!" I put her down and she ran to Carol. "Oh my God! Sophia baby, are you okay?" I collapsed onto the floor against the wall.

I am completely drained and thirsty and want to curl in a ball next to a fire. I looked up to see a glass of water being shoved in my face, and I took it from Andrea's hands. I chugged the water so fast I almost choked but didn't care. "More." And Andrea poured me more water. The burning in my throat subsided for the time being.

Hershel went about checking Sophia out for any injuries including bite marks. She was surprisingly clean for someone who has been running through the Georgia's forests. "Mommy it was amazing! Daryl shot the Walkers and it was cool!" Sophia was animatedly telling the others the story.

I pushed myself off the ground and went out onto the porch. I sat on the stairs and the morning air felt relaxing. "It's a good thing you never gave up." Rick sat next to me; shouldn't he be with his son? "I couldn't. She's only twelve but Carol was wrong, she can survive on her own." He shook my hand and disappeared back inside.

Merle would call me a sappy bitch and a possible traitor, but I'm glad he's not here. I'm glad I've been given the free time and the chance to thrive on my own. The door opened and Sophia came out, as Carol reluctantly let her go.

She sat next to me without a word and side hugged me. I pulled her closer and I think she fell asleep. I leaned my head on the staircases railing and closed my eyes. Letting days of fatigue put me to sleep. I had given up days' worth of sleeping, eating, and showering to find this little girl. And now I can rest, or at least try.

I'd rather die myself then let anything bad happen to any of these people. These people who would have never talked to me if it wasn't for the apocalypse. These people that hated when Merle arrived with me at their camp. But these people are all I have and that's good enough for me.


End file.
